Hunter The Military Man
by Whatever Crap Comes Out
Summary: Hunter joins the army. Sebastian is devastated. Lots and lots of drama.
1. Chapter 1

**(So Huntbastian is one of my OTPs. And I like to torture Hunter and Sebastian both physically and emotionally, so that's where this story came from.) **

Hunter drew in a deep breath as he waited by the bedroom door for Sebastian to wake up. He paced nervously. When Sebastian finally opened the door, Hunter handed him a small bouquet of white roses. Sebastian took them, and looked between the flowers and Hunter.

"Hunter, what are you doing?" He asked, skeptically.

"Sebastian, I need to tell you something..." Hunter said, leading Sebastian out to the living room of their shared apartment.

"What is it? And why are you even awake? It's not even 9 yet!" Sebastian said, sitting down on the couch and gripping the flowers nervously.

"Well... Remember how I went to military school before Dalton?" Hunter asked.

"...Yes... Why?"

"Okay... While I was there... I did really good in all of my training and got amazing grades so... I signed up to be in the military when I was there. And... This morning, I got a call. They want to deport me." Hunter said solemnly. "And I said I would do it."

It took a few moments for Hunter's words to sink in. As soon as they did, Sebastian stood up, still gripping the roses. "What? No... No... Hunter, you can't! What if something happens to you? I don't know what I'll do!"

"Well I already did. I leave next week. This has been a dream of mine for as long as I can remember, Bas. And I promise nothing will happen." Hunter said calmly. He stood up next to Sebastian and pulled him into a tight hug. Sebastian pulled away and slammed the flowers down on the table. He knew he was being childish, but the thought of loosing the one man he loved was almost too much for Sebastian.

"Just... Please... Whatever you do, be careful." Sebastian said with a defeated sigh.

"Of course." Hunter said. He opened his arms to hug Sebastian again, and Sebastian let him. He buried his face in Hunter's chest, breathing in his scent. Sebastian felt himself tearing up.

"I love you so much. And I'll miss you more than anything." He said, his voice cracking.

"Don't worry. I'll write to you every chance I get." Hunter rubbed Sebastian's back in a comforting way.

"Okay... You better..." Sebastian said quietly.


	2. Good Bye For Now

**(A/N: I know these first two chapters have been kind of fluffy, sappy, and short, but I promise they'll pick up soon. I have big plans for both Hunter AND Sebastian. But this'll be my last super short chapter for a while.) **

The next week, Sebastian went to the airport to see Hunter off.

"You have no idea how much I'll miss you." Sebastian kept saying with tears in his eyes.

"Come on, Seb. It's a year at the most." Hunter kept replying.

"That's way too long. What am I supposed to do without my Huntie?" Sebastian asked in the little kid voice that drove Hunter insane.

"You'll manage. Just don't run away with Anderson when I'm gone. Okay?" Hunter tried not to wince at the nickname.

"I would never do that! You know I wouldn't!" Sebastian said, pulling himself as close as he could to Hunter.

"I know. I'm just teasing you." Hunter wrapped his arms around Sebastian and glanced at the clock. "I have to board in ten minutes..." Tears started forming in his eyes. Hunter had been trying not to cry in front of Sebastian ever since he told him about joining.

"Good-bye..." Sebastian said in a silent voice. "Be safe."

"I will." Hunter said, his voice just as silent. He pressed a deep, long kiss to Sebastian's lips and then pulled away slowly. "Good-bye. I love you."

"I love you, too."


	3. Chapter Three

Dear Sebastian,

The plane just landed, and I'm currently waiting to get off. I already miss you so much. You have absolutely no idea. They're de boarding now, so I shall continue this letter after we get to the base.

Well, here I am, at the base. It's extremely hot, especially in the uniform. There's a group of houses for us, and a communal building. There are about twenty other new guys, along with me. It'll kind of suck, having to share a room with so many other guys, but I'm used to it from military academy. There's nothing else, really, to write, but as soon as there is, I will. I promise that I will write to you as often as I can.

With Lots Of Love,

Hunter

Dear Hunter,

I got you letter today, three days after your departure. I miss you, too. You have absolutely no idea. It hasn't even been a week, and I feel as lonely as I ever had before. Sorry, I shouldn't be talking like this. You're living your dream, and I'm happy for you. Besides, if I get too lonely, I can just call Nick and Jeff over.

Please be safe. I can barely handle a few months without you, let alone the rest of my life.

Love,

Sebastian

Sebastian put his letter in an envelope with a shaky hand. It was all a lie. Since Hunter left, Sebastian had been nothing but a wreck. It had taken only three days for Sebastian to get Hunter's letter, and they were three days of pure torture. Sebastian almost cried in relief when he saw Hunter's familiar hand writing on the envelope.

After reading the letter several times, Sebastian went into his and Hunter's shared room and brought out one of Hunter's favorite shirts. He held it close, breathing in the comforting smell of his boyfriend.

Meanwhile halfway around the world, Hunter was all situated. He had met all his bunk mates, and taught the procedure for each day. Wake up at five, have a quick meal, train, quick lunch, break, train, dinner, relaxation, and finally, sleep.

As he got ready to train, there was a dull boom in the distance, followed by screams.

"GET DOWN! GET DOWN!" Someone started shouting. Hunter immediately got into a position, covering his head with his hands and tightly curled up. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for whatever was happening to be over. He was aware of an intense pain in his left leg before blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian got the news the next day.

"What? What?" He kept screaming into the phone.

"He lost his leg. A suicide bomber-"

"THERE WAS A BOMB?!" Sebastian screamed.

"Sir, let me explain." The doctor said in a calm voice that did little to calm down Sebastian.

"NO! NO!" Sebastian screamed again, tears running down his face.

"Mr Smythe, your boyfriend lost his leg in a bombing. He's lucky to be alive. Our best doctors over here are giving him the best treatment, and as soon as his condition is stable, he'll be sent back home. It'll take three weeks at the most."

"WHAT IF THERES ANOTHER GODDAMN BOMB? WHAT IF HE DOESN'T MAKE IT?"

"Calm down, sir."

"DON'T TELL ME TO BE CALM, YOU FUCKER! HUNTER BETTER COME RIGHT FUCKING BACK ANE HE BETTER BE FUCKING ALIVE OR I'LL MURDER YOU! HEAR ME? MURDER. YOU."

Before the person on the other end could say anything else, Sebastian hung up. He threw his phone onto the couch before collapsing in a fit of sobs.


	5. Reunited and it Feels so Good

Sebastian's eyes darted around the room, looking for Hunter. Today was the day Sebastian had been waiting for since the day his boyfriend announced his plans, the day Hunter came home from the army. Sure, Hunter wouldn't be under the same condition he had been when he was sent out, as Sebastian had prayed, but he was just grateful Hunter was coming home alive. Sebastian kept scanning the crowd when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He immediately turned around to see Hunter, a huge smile on the other man's face.

"Oh, Hunt..." Sebastian said, tearing up and throwing his arms around Hunter. Hunter stumbled a little and wrapped his arms around Sebastian.

"I missed you so much, Seb. You have no idea." Hunter murmured. Sebastian pulled away slightly, and his eyes went from the crutches under Hunter's arms, to the pants-covered stump that was formerly his left leg. They went straight back up to Hunter's face when Sebastian realized he was staring.

"Sorry..." He said.

"It's fine, Seb. It'll take some getting used to. And besides, it's not like no one's going to stare." Hunter said with a small smile.

"I guess so..." Sebastian's sight went back down to the stump.

"Come on, let's go home. I wanna say hello to Mr Puss." Hunter started to walk, and Sebastian wrapped an arm around his waist to help him. Hunter frowned and stopped. "Sebastian, I'm fine. I have to learn how to do this myself."

"I know, I know... I'm just worried." Sebastian said with a small sigh.

"I know. But I can manage." Hunter pecked Sebastian's lips before readjusting his crutches.

"Are there any... Mental things I should worry about?" Sebastian asked, resisting the overwhelming urge to grab onto Hunter's hand.

"There may be some PTSD. But nothing too bad. If I start having a nightmare or talking in my sleep or anything, just wake me up." Hunter said as he limped along, heading to the exit. "But don't worry about this kind of stuff now."

"Okay..." Sebastian said, his eyes slowly wandering down to Hunter's stump and then darting back to his face. Hunter pretended not to notice.

"Seb?" Hunter said, stopping.

"What?" Sebastian asked, stopping as well and facing Hunter.

"It'll be okay. You know that." Hunter said, putting a hand on Sebastian's face.

"I know that... I love you so much." Sebastian said, a few tears coming to his eyes.

"I love you too." Hunter pulled his boyfriend close and kissed him softly.


End file.
